Misstress's of the galaxy
by doctorwhofan12345
Summary: AU where the most advanced race in the galaxy actually act like the most advanced race in the galaxy.


Mass Effect

Mistress's of the galaxy

Chapter 1

Once long ago there was a mighty and powerful race of warriors, scholars and artists. Their empire was massive and spanned the entire galaxy. It was believed that the empire would last till the end of time.

But this was not to be.

From the dark spaces a mighty and powerful force emerged. Their strength and power was beyond measure. This enemy began a reaping of all the people of the empire.

It would take nearly five centuries before the harvest was complete. During this time the people of the empire fought back everyway they could. Their soldiers fought them at every turn. Their scientists devolved new and terrible weapons and their artists painted of great battles so they may never be forgot and to inspire later generations.

But alas it was all for not, the harvest could not be stopped only slowed and the empire awaited it's destruction.

But if they could not destroy their enemy themselves, then they would see to it that someone else would.

During the course of the harvest and with the up most secrecy a large group of scientists began to engineer a new weapon.

For long ago in the early days of the harvest, a world had been discovered, it's people were not particularly advanced however due to the unique abilities of the inhabitants the empire decided to uplift them to sever as new warriors in the war.

However it was later decided that the people of this world would become the tools of vengeance for the empire.

Landing parties arrived on the planet and brought gifts of advanced technology and weaponry.

Extensive genetic engineering was conducted on the people of this world. The people of the empire passed this off as divine gifts.

For over a century the people of the empire stayed on the world and prepared the people for what needed to be done, so that they could become the supreme beings in time for their cycle.

And thus the people left the world to go to their homeworld to fight to the last. And thus as the true history records the last of the protheans were lost to memory.

However, their legacy lives on. The people of the world, the Asari used the advanced technology within two centuries they had discovered the ability to create direct energy weapons. A century later they began to send out spaceships.

Nearly fifty-thousand years later the Asari Empire now rules the galaxy. It's navy is massive with 25 superdreadnoughts, 263 dreadnoughts, 8000 light cruisers, 10,000 battle cruisers, 16,000 assault cruisers, 4000 heavy crusiers, 25,000 destroyers, 75,000 frigates, and 100,000 corvettes.

It military stands at over two billion commandos and four billion huntresses as well as eight billon Asari marines.

It's total population stands at over 56.3 billion.

The Asari empire has also uplifted two species of it's own Humanity and the Hanar. Humanity, who were uplifted in what was known as the iron age, has become a new caste of the Asari race. The Hanar see the Asari as divine and will do anything the Asari ask without a moment's hesitation.

The human military boosters the Asari one with over ten billion human marines fighting alongside their Asari counterparts.

In recent times the Asari empire has come into conflict with the citadel council the only other major power in the galaxy who could pose a threat to the empire. While they are not at war they may well soon be.

But now something stirs in the darkness and the empire must stand ready. The Asari have no plans to tell the council of their return for once the monsters are driven back they plan to be the top dog in the galaxy without any completion.

Even now they plan as they decipher more and more of the Prothean become that dot Thessia to discover more advanced technology to aid in the fight, and thus when reaches Thessian high command of a Prothean beacon having been discovered on one of their new colonies a state of the ship has been sent to retrieve it.

And this is where our story begins…

End of chapter 1

**(A/N so a couple of things, one and most importantly there is no crucible. Two the asari are the most advanced race as they have had nearly 50 thousand years to study prothean beacons and thus have extracted the most knowledge from as well as personal involvement from thr protheans as well, three yes this is not a humanity fuck yeah! Story. Humanity is submissive to the Asari and do not no any better at this point, through there are always some dissidents…please review and favourite)**


End file.
